Rise of the Guardians-Winter's Strength Chapter one: New Guardian
by DoveSoaring
Summary: The Guardians are shocked when Manny picks a new Guardian. The real shock, is the new Guardian is a 12-year-old human girl. Please read, if you want to.


**Dove here. This is my first chapter of my little Rise of the Guardians story. Enjoy! :D**

Jessica  
Normal. That's the funny thing about me. I'm not normal. Neither are they. After all, normal doesn't show up in your bedroom in the middle of the nigh saying that I'm going to the North Pole.  
Nobody is normal, I'll admit, but my situation is a very delicate one. My name is Jessica Winter, I'm the first human Guardian. It's a long story...  
North Pole 5 years in the past  
North  
Sandy and I were playing cribbage in workshop, alone. He was eight points from victory, I was ten points away. "A straight is one, two, three, and the rest don't help me," I said, moving my red peg up three holes. I was one point ahead of Sandy. He held up a seven with an eight, two points. Then he added a nine making a straight, five points. He then took the nine out and replaced it with a different nine, making a second straight. Eight points. Sandy smiled, and moved his green peg to the finish hole. "You are cheating," I accused. Sandy shrugged an innocent shrug. Countless years of cribbage with Sandy, and he had never lost a game.  
Just then Bunny appeared from a hole across from the table. "Hello, mates," Bunny greeted Sandy and I. "Oh, cribbage. Mind if I play?"  
I laughed a little. "Believe me, you do not stand a chance against Sandy. I still think he cheats," I warned. Bunny smirked. "Well until the others get here, I'll be the judge of that."  
"Always so confident, Cottontail?" Jack's voice echoed around the room. "Always so late, Frost?"  
Jack flew from his hiding spot to the floor. "Actually," He corrected "I've been here for half an hour."  
"Eavesdropping, again?", I complained. Jack smirked, "Yup."  
Bunny rolled his eyes. Sandy gave an image of a tooth next to a question mark.  
"I don't know where Tooth is, she is never this late," I told him.  
Baby tooth flew through the sky roof, with a letter in her hand. She handed it to Jack.  
Jack opened the letter and read aloud, "Sorry I'm no t coming tonight. I'm very busy now collecting teeth. Sincerely, Tooth"  
"Well that's great," Bunny said,sarcastically.  
"Well, we must continue with our status reports." I said "okay, Bunny, you first."  
"Well, I still have 2 billion eggs to paint. And I've found six missing kids, under the age of nine. Three from Wyoming, one from Alabama, and two from Washington state."  
"Good, finding kids is important. You go ,Jack," I pointed to Jack"Well um, Snow is good on most of the east coast. I'm still trying to work my way into Georgia. Russia looking good, China and Japan aswell. Canada is at it's best. And no big blizzards when you deliver, I promise. I also found 8 missing kids. Three from Origen, one from Idaho, one from Virginia. Two from Alaska, and one from Iowa."  
"You are making good progress." I said. "I have 4 million toys to make. I have checked my list. I found 9 kids. Three in Russia, Five in Australia, and one in England."  
Just then, Man-in-Moon appeared through the sky roof. Sandy tugged my arm and pointed up. "Ah, hello, Manny. Yes, what is so important?"  
Light spread across the room, then all the light came together to make one bright beam in the floor. From the floor where th beam of light shined rose a crystal. "Wait until Tooth hears what she missed.", Jack commented. A new Guardian. Only three years after jack had become one. The light revealed a girl, she looked almost 12. "Uh, does anybody know who that is?", Bunny asked, confused. "Manny, who is this girl?", I looked up at Manny. A single ray of light guided our eyes to a light on the globe. "A child", Bunny exclaimed "why do we need help from a child?"  
Sandy simply shrugged, and a question mark formed above his head.  
"Well whatever the reason, what Manny says, goes.", I said.  
Jack raised his hand "I can go get her if you want me to.", he said.  
"Ok, thank you for volunteering. Bunny would you care to go with Jack?" I said.  
"I don't think that's such a good idea, mate.", Bunny replied. I glared at him "Ok, rephrase. Bunny, go with Jack."  
Bunny groaned in anger.  
"Fine, tomorrow Frost and I will go to the Child's house, put her in the sack, and come back.", he said.  
"Or we could ditch the sack and just get her now.", Jack said. Bunny opened his mouth to protest, but Jack had already flown off.  
Jack  
I flew through the sky roof, and was of for the Girl's house. I flew above the clouds, were I could always see the moon. Bunny was probably far behind me. I was now in New York. I flew past large buildings, and cars. Snow plows backed up traffic all around me. I flew from state, to state. Until I reached a small house in Mechanicsville, Virginia. I waited for Bunny to arrive, while sitting on the roof. Bunny came through a hole in the front yard. "Come on, get up here.", I called down in a hushed voice. Bunny sprang off the side of a tree, did a flip in mid-air, then landed on the roof. "Show-off.", I muttered under my breath. "Come on, let's use the chimney.", I said.  
We walked a few feet to the chimney. "Ladies first .", I gestured for Bunny to go down the chimney. Bunny rolled his eyes. "Not on your Nelly. you first.", he protested.  
"Is somebody scared?", I teased him.  
"Just go down the bloody chimney!", he raised his voice.  
"Alright, alright, if you insist.", I jumped down the chimney, Bunny followed.  
I climbed out of the chimney, knowing neither of the two adults in the room could see me. Bunny rushed to leave the room, and he walked down a random hallway. I followed him. He pointed to a door that read "Jessica and Lina" in blue and pink marker. "Think this is the one?", he whispered. "Do you think the Easter Bunny is real? Of course it's the right room .", I whispered back. He rolled his eyes, and opened the door.  
A girl with brown hair sat on her bed playing a tablet. I liked tablets, and I quite understand them. The other guardians, not so much. So this girl earned points in my book. She looked over and saw us. Her face didn't light up, and she didn't faint or scream. Her eyes widened just a hair though. "Um, hello. Jack and Bunny. Can I ,um, help you?", she said.  
Bunny replied, a bit shocked by her reaction, "We'll explain everything soon. we need you to come with us, to the North Pole."  
She lightened up a little now. "Sure, wait in the hallway I'm gonna change out of my pajamas.", she said. Bunny closed the door, and we waited in the hallway. A little light ,in the socket on the wall, made the pictures on the wall easy to see. There were many pictures, but the one I liked most was the one with a girl, about six, holding a baby. A woman, who looked 70, walked right through us, and sat down in a room with a computer. It was only a few minutes when the old woman fell asleep, and the girl told us we could come in.  
She was wereing a blue jacket with a red snowflake on the pocket, and grey leggings. She had no shoes on.  
"Ok", I said. "Do you want to take the tunnels," I made a bad face and gave a thumbs down. "or fly?", I smiled and gave two thumbs up. Bunny simply rolled his eyes, again.  
"I think I'll fly.", she said. "By the way, my name is Jessica." She opened he window and hopped out, we followed. "Alright, flying is way more fun than tunnels.", I gave the same bad face, Jessica giggled. "Hop on.", I said, moving in front of her. She put her hand snuggly on my shoulders, and jumped onto my back. "See you at the pole, kangaroo.", I said, and like that, I was off.

**Hope you enjoyed. I am working on several chapters now. I'm thinking about calling the next chapter "Nightmares return". Please review, if you liked it, and be on the look for my next story.  
**-DoveSoaring


End file.
